A Moonlit Surprise
by mautrino
Summary: Just a little romantic stroll through the... cemetery? Happy Halloween! Naluweek Week. Day 4: Cemetery.


**A/N: Hello! So what started out as a random drabble, ended up having a Halloween theme so figured I'd just share it for fuck-yeah-nalu's first Naluween Week! They can be found on tumblr. Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoy it!**

 _ **Naluween Week**_

 _ **October 28th**_

 _ **Day 4: Cemetery**_

* * *

"Remind me again how I let you drag me out here so late?"

"Cause you love me," Natsu said, turning to give her a smirk. Green eyes shining with bright amusement even under the grey clouds and shadows of the night.

"Hmm, I think I need to reevaluate that," Lucy said teasingly, putting a hand to her chin in thought. As if she needed anything else to convince her she did in fact, love this spontaneous dork.

Natsu barked out a laugh. "Aww come on, Luce. I got the best spot to show ya!" He threw an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his side.

"I just don't see why we have to walk through this creepy old cemetery to get there," Lucy said, casting a wary glance at the various old tombstones and statues they walked past. Dead leaves crunching under her boots, his warmth soothing the chill that had run up her spine from the night air.

"Don't worry, you can hold my hand if you get scared," he teased.

"As if I will," she quipped, playfully nudging his side. His own chuckle escaping him, tugging her back closer to place a kiss to her temple.

"It'll be worth it, I promise," Natsu said, looking down at her as she raised her head to catch his gaze. When he flashed that wide crooked grin at her, how could she say no?

Any adventure would be worth it, as long as it was with him.

Her own bright grin stretched across her lips breathing a dramatic sigh.

"Alright, I'm going to hold you to that." Lucy wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning slightly to place a kiss to his firm jaw before continuing through the quiet cemetery.

Minutes passed by in comfortable silence. Content to simply be in each other's presence. Gloomy clouds above crawled across the sky slowly, blocking the stars shine from reaching them in the crisp chill of the night.

Natsu paused suddenly, causing Lucy to stumble in her step. A questioning crease in her brow as she turned to look up at him, seeing his emerald eyes flitting around them.

"Natsu? What is it?"

He braced an arm out in front of her. "Hold on…"

Another chill ran up her spine. She turned in different directions, hazel eyes wide and flickering around them. Anxious about what could jump out from the surrounding shadows.

"You don't hear that?" he whispered.

"Hear what?" she breathed back.

Several moments passed, both quietly still…

Till something suddenly brushed against Natsu's leg, causing him to let out a loud yelp of surprise. Jumping and wrapping his arms around Lucy tightly.

"Natsu!" Lucy shrieked, worry in her voice. Trying to look around him to see what happened.

"Watch out! Something almost got me!" he said, voice echoing through the night. Grip still tight around her.

Lucy happened to look down next to her, and that's when she noticed a small animal, a cat whose fur was… blue? Sitting and looking up at them, tail swishing through the air.

Realization dawned on her. He was totally the one who got scared.

A smile stretched across her lips, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Natsu, stay still… it's right next to us," she whispered, cold lips brushing against his warm neck. Trying not to let a laugh that was bubbling in her chest give her away.

She felt him tense. "What is it?" he rasped back, face buried in her golden locks and arms still gripping around her shoulders firmly.

"It can attack with its dangerously cute paws." She allowed a teasing glint into her voice.

"Wha-" he broke away from her, looking around till he caught and followed her gaze down beside them. The kitten meowing as if in greeting before a long stretch. Small paws indeed cute as they dug into the ground.

Lucy tried to hold back her giggle as she looked up at his reaction. Lips parted, brows drawing in confusion. Silent for several moments as he realized this small creature that was now threading itself between their legs was the cause for his sudden reaction, maybe slight embarrassment.

Natsu then quickly crossed his arms across his chest, turning his head to the side with a huff.

"I knew what it was…" he mumbled, burrowing half of his face into his scarf. The soft blush apparent even under the moonlight as it spread across his cheeks.

"Don't worry, you can hold my hand if you're scared," Lucy said, teasing his words back to him with a smirk of her own. Eyes shining with amusement.

Natsu huffed again in return, still avoiding her gaze. Causing Lucy to breathe out an airy laugh, trailing her hands up the firm corded biceps that she could feel through his jacket.

"You know, I still gonna need my strong dragon to protect me from any other creepy creatures that may be lurking out here," she purred, stepping closer to his warmth.

Lucy could feel the tension slowly easing out of him, knowing he had a weak spot for her calling him her dragon.

Emerald eyes softening when they finally landed back on her, his scarf dropping back down.

"Of course I will," he mumbled with a slight pout. Lucy thought he couldn't look cuter.

He suddenly remembered the intrusive feline, looking down around him. Seeing the somehow blue cat still wandering close to them, then looking up catching Natsu's gaze with a meow and swish of his tail. Then trotting off back where he came from.

"Well, that was… strange," Lucy said, feeling Natsu hum in agreement.

"Come on," she started tugging his arms from his chest to grasp his hands in hers, pulling him forward. "Don't let a little Halloween scare interrupt your grand surprise," Lucy finished, giving him a wink and a bright smile, affection shining in her hazel eyes.

He breathed out a chuckle, her favorite toothy fanged grin emerging as he gave her hands a squeeze.

"You're right, ain't no cat gonna phase me!"

She shook her head with a giggle, leave it to him to turn the situation around with a laugh.

"Let's go you silly dragon," she said affectionately, keeping her hold on one of his hands as they continued on.

* * *

They reached the edge of the cemetery, leaving the eerie chill of strangers' pasts behind them, entering a clearing with a slight hill in front of them.

"Just up here, Luce."

Natsu squeezed her hand in his rough larger one, turning to give her a warm smile. Affection shining through his gaze. The action causing a flutter in Lucy's heart, her own bright smile reflecting back at him. She never tired of the emotions and happiness he was able to stir in her so easily.

They came to a stop when they reached the top of the slope, Lucy's breath hitching in her throat as soon as she gazed up.

The grey fog they were under earlier was now gone, giving way to a clear sky. A blanket full of stars shining down on them so brightly she could almost feel them buzzing with energy.

Natsu took this moment to drink in the sight of her. A crooked smile forming as he saw her awed wide eyes, lips parted, hand gone limp in his. It was one of his favorite things to do. Create these kinds of surprises for her just to see her priceless reactions. But at this moment, just standing next to her, basking in her glow in the moonlight. It was almost too good to be true.

"Natsu… this is beautiful," Lucy breathed out, gazing over the treetops below them.

He turned and gathered her in his arms, bringing her close against him. Molding her to his form.

"Not as much as you," Natsu said, a smirk quirking his lips.

She let out a soft chuckle. "So cheesy." Bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck.

"Can't help it if it's true… You're beautiful, Luce." His voice softening as his hand came up to brush some stray golden strands back behind her ear. Warm fingers brushing against her cheek.

A soft blush formed, smile warm as she gazed up at him. Her heart swelling as his words that still affected her after all this time. How she got so lucky to have him she'll never know, but she will be forever grateful to the stars above for putting him in her life.

"Thank you, for all this. You always know how to make our anniversaries so memorable," she said, slowly threading her fingers through his hair. "Even if you did drag me through a cemetery to pull it off."

She felt his deep chuckle rumble through his chest, arms squeezing around her. His addicting warmth and scent holding her captive and melting off the chill that surrounded them.

"Was it worth it?" he asked. A fanged grin on his lips as he brought himself closer to rest his forehead against hers. Letting the moment together sink in.

"Definitely. I love you, Natsu. So much," Lucy whispered, hazel eyes heavy with emotion as they connected with his shining emerald ones.

"Love you more, Luce. Forever," he rasped back, closing the space between them to capture her lips with his. Twinkling stars shining on them as they poured their hearts into the kiss.

Things were often unpredictable in their relationship. Natsu and his ways of always keeping her on her toes, but it was something they loved about it. Only allowing them to grow even closer each day, and they wouldn't change it for anything in the world.


End file.
